The Mistresses of Death (AU)
by Lexie Starfire
Summary: Welcome new and old there have been slight grammar changes and some now fixed plot holes Lilly&James didn't die that night their souls went to their original bodies They did leave behind their twin daughters Rosemary and Holly If you wounder what happens in this change of events read in find out(GoodDudley&Petunia many oc's FemaleHarry warning some maybe ooc pov changes throughout)
1. Prologue

**I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or Characters I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry parings and a reverse harem. This is a crossover between Harry Potter,Avengers and X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Rosemary and Holly Potter weren't any normal sort of girls. They were the girls who lived.

Their mother Lilly Jay Potter was not actually a witch nor was that her name, she was Freya a Norse goddess.

Their father was a mutant named James Howlett though he went by the name James Potter after a spell had been cast on him, one that had split his body and soul while at the same time his true body was put into a very deep sleep.

His soul and mind though had been sent into a dying child, the dying babie of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter.

As a certain Wizard had decided to help the Potters, knowing that the Potter's son was a part of a very important prophecy.

They were known as the Potters in the wizarding world. On the night Voldemort attacked they didn't actually die. Yes, Lilly and James Potter had died but Freya and James Howlett had not.

James had lost his memories he however didn't lose his mutation, as his mind and soul were sent back to his body.

Freya on the other hand had seen that the Evans had wanted another daughter but because of complications during Camellia Evans second pregnancy, their child had been stillborn. Carlisle Evans was a good support system, however, there was only so much he could do.

Freya had decided to send herself to them sending her mind and spirit into the stillborn infant, while her true body had gone into a deep sleep. When she was reborn into the stillborn infant to the Evans they had named her Lilly Jay and Carlisle Evans had been so happy to find out that their little Lilly had survived.

In her time as Lilly, she had been able to experience Hogwarts and making friends even finding four of her soulmates in James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

She had married James but there had always been something off with him like part of him was missing as if he was there but at the same time not, If that made any sense. She was never quite able to tell the other three about the link they shared. She could sense that their links were blocked to each other and to her herself.

The Marauders were always picking on poor Severus. But one day after she had saved him from them he had uttered the words mudblood calling her this.

She had long since forgiven him for calling her a reasons she had forgiven him were One: he was one of her soulbonds, Two: she knew at the time he had been angry about the way his life was going and always being teased, Three: she knew he did not mean what he had said nor did he know who she was to him, and Four: he did not know who she truly was and that, the Evans were indeed a pure blood family and that Petunia was actually a different type of witch and That their mother Camellia was a mutant witch and not a muggle their powers just worked differently, they came more naturally to them.

When the dark lord had come that fateful Halloween night she could barely sense his core or his soul but with what little she could sense she felt that a paternal link to him though again she could sense a block and other blocks within him as well.

She had sacrificed herself for her twin girls, knowing that doing so would be giving them the greatest gift she could give them her blessing.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or Characters I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry paring and a reverse harem. This is a crossover between Harry Potter,Avengers and X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

She stood beside her sister, her red hair flowing in the air as the salty tears ran down her dusty cheeks, She had stood beside her sister Holly even after the final battle they had begun to feel somehow lost as Voldemort had died it had been as if they had lost a mate, maybe a non sane one but a mate nonetheless.

Hermione had survived along with Fred and George and Draco as well as Luna and Neville, these people were some of Rosemary and Holly's closest friends and some of their true friends.

They had fought beside the twin girls throughout all their battles, At one point when the girls were 14, they had gone to New York because Tony had called his sister Harmonie for help knowing a little about her magic.

They had gone to help save them from an alien invasion but they didn't actually meet Loki the leader.

They really only went to make sure the invasion didn't get too far because they didn't want it to roll over into Great Britain or for the two foes to join up with the war already starting there.

The war had taken a lot away from the girls, friends, family, and people they many people had died within the war and too many had been corrupted by Voldemort, who had very little of his soul left, she later found out, that Tom Riddle had been played and twisted because of how powerful he was and because Dumbledore had wanted to control him.

* * *

 **Rosemary**

We had been forced to go into hiding after the defeat of Voldemort, my sister and I had been declared dark witches because of how powerful we were, my sister and I had a feeling that a lot of the corrupted wizards and witches were now in charge of the ministry.

We were now all hiding in a shady wizarding bar, it was a mixture of both a bar and motel, Harmonie was suggesting we go and stay at her brother's tower in New York.

We were all trying to decide if that was the best course of action. We knew the Aurors were still looking for us because of claims made against us. Dumbledore was also looking for us, Yes he was alive because he'd faked his death.

After thinking long and hard we had decided to go and move in with her brother but first, we had to make a trip to Gringotts the wizarding bank. My sister and I wanted to get an inheritance test done.

We made the trip to Gringotts under our invisibility cloaks. The reason there were now two was because my sister and I are soul-twins and after the last battle between Voldemort and us we had died but at the same time we hadn't, we had been accidentally made into Horcruxes through the lightning bolt scars we each had on our wrists most thought it was our forehead but the mark that had been there had faded while the ones on our wrist had not.

Anyway, after our 'death' a bright blue light left us and had absorbed into the hollows which in turn made them double in the amount that we had gathered at the same time we had become the mistresses of death.

We walked in with our heads held high and walked straight to the head desk "Greetings may the gold be flowing in your favor today, may we speak to someone about our accounts and maybe get an inheritance test done?" I asked the goblin.

The goblin looked at us with a raised eyebrow but responded "And may your enemies be trembling before you this day, Certainly you may. Names please?"

"Rosemary Luna Potter and Holly Niki Potter," I said easily

The goblin penned down our names and then said "This way miss. Potters Griphook will see you." We nodded and followed without question. Once he led us to the office he told Griphook what we had come for before heading towards the door.

"Thank you may your gold ever flow," Holly said to him giving him a smile but making sure her teeth were not showing.

Again the Goblin looked surprised and bowed at the waist, "And may your enemies fall before your blade," he replied before he left the room.

"Greetings clerk Griphook may the gold be flowing in your favor today." I said looking towards Griphook.

"And may your enemies be trembling before you this day," Griphook replied with a smile, "How may I help you?"

"We would like to have the three standard tests done, we know that normally these tests are done when you turn eleven however we did not know about these tests at that time and we have a feeling that Dumbledore wanted to keep this stuff from us." I said taking the lead as I had always done.

"Certainly" Griphook grabbed two pieces of parchment and a ceremony dagger "Just six drops of blood on these parchment and the spell will tell us what we need to know." Griphook said handing us the materials that we needed.

I sliced a line across my palm then handed the dagger to my sister and she did the same, we each let six drops of blood drop onto our parchment, then watched as the slices healed as quickly as they had appeared.

* * *

 **Inheritance test for Rosemary Nikki Potter**

 **Name- Rosemary Niki Potter**

 **Birthday- July 31, 1980**

 **Mother-Freya Odindóttir norse Goddess (Alive)**

 **Lilly Jay Potter nee Evans ( Mothers Adopted name)**

 **Father- James Logan Howlett Mutant (Alive)**

 **James Potter (Father's Adopted name)**

 **God parents**

 **Godfather- Sirius Black (In Azkaban)**

 **Godfather- Severus Snape (Alive)**

 **Godfather- Remus Lupin (werewolf Alive)**

 **Godfather-Frank Longbottom (In coma)**

 **Godmother-Alice Longbottom (In coma)**

 **Godmother- Amelia Bones (Alive)**

 **Godbrother- Neville Longbottom (Alive)**

 **Heirs to**

 **Howlett (By Blood Father)**

 **Potter (By Blood Father)**

 **Peverell (By Blood Father)**

 **Gryffindor (By Blood Father)**

 **Ravenclaw (By Blood Mother)**

 **Hufflepuff (By Blood Mother)**

 **Le Fay (By Blood Mother)**

 **Evans (By Blood Mother)**

 **Black (By Godfather)**

 **Lupin (By Godfather)**

 **Slytherin (By Conquest)**

 **Gaunt (By Conquest)**

 **Creature inheritance**

 **Princess of the elves (By Blood Mother Lilly)**

 **High Elf (By Blood Father James Potter)**

 **Norse Goddess (By Blood Mother Freya)**

 **Mutant (By Blood Father James Howlett)**

 **Magic**

 **Magic Core (85% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Wandless Magic (98% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Photographic memory(100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Natural Legilimency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Natural Occlumency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Natural Animagus (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Beast Talk (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore Parselmouth 10% unblocked)**

 **Healing magic (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Light magic (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Dark Magic (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Other information**

 **Horcrux in scar (Healed after final battle)**

 **Matebond (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Mistress Of Death**

* * *

 **Inheritance test**

 **Name- Holly Luna Potter**

 **Birthday- July 31, 1980**

 **Mother-Freya Odindóttir norse Goddess (Alive)**

 **Lilly Jay Potter nee Evans ( Mothers Adopted name)**

 **Father- James Logan Howlett Mutant (Alive)**

 **James Potter (Father's Adopted name)**

 **God parents**

 **Godfather- Sirius Black (In Azkaban)**

 **Godfather- Severus Snape (Alive)**

 **Godfather- Remus Lupin (werewolf Alive)**

 **Godfather-Frank Longbottom (In coma)**

 **Godmother-Alice Longbottom (In coma)**

 **Godmother- Amelia Bones (Alive)**

 **Godbrother- Neville Longbottom (Alive)**

 **Heirs to**

 **Howlett (By Blood Father)**

 **Potter (By Blood Father)**

 **Peverell (By Blood Father)**

 **Gryffindor (By Blood Father)**

 **Ravenclaw (By Blood Mother)**

 **Hufflepuff (By Blood Mother)**

 **Le Fay (By Blood Mother)**

 **Evans (By Blood Mother)**

 **Black (By Godfather)**

 **Lupin (By Godfather)**

 **Slytherin (By Conquest)**

 **Gaunt (By Conquest)**

 **Creature inheritance**

 **Princess of the elves (By Blood Mother Lilly)**

 **High Elf (By Blood Father James Potter)**

 **Norse Goddess (By Blood Mother Freya)**

 **Mutant (By Blood Father James Howlett)**

 **Magic**

 **Magic Core (85% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Wandless Magic (98% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Photographic memory(100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Natural Legilimency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Natural Occlumency (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Natural Animagus (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Beast Talk (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore Parselmouth 10% unblocked)**

 **Healing magic (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Light magic (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Dark Magic (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Other information**

 **Horcrux in scar (Healed after final battle)**

 **Matebond (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Mistress Of Death**

* * *

When we saw the test results both our mouths dropped open, we were heirs to so many houses we had to decide who would get what ring seeing as we knew that we couldn't be in charge of all these houses together or could we considering we were soul twins maybe the rings would do the same thing as the hollows had done.

I got angry as I continued to read the test through, we had so many blocks on us even a soulbound block. "How dare he, HOW DARE HE," I muttered then yelled rereading the results.

"Is there a way for these blocks to be removed, if so can you do it or how do we go about it," Holly asked Griphook calmly I was surprised she was being so calm about this but when I looked over at her and saw the anger brewing in her bright green eyes I knew what was going on, she had always been better at concealing her emotions then I was.

"Yes we can do it right here at Gringotts but the removal of the blocks will be painful as theses blocks are one of the reasons for your stunted growth," Griphook responded to us.

"We don't care please just remove them take the amount that it will cost out of our vaults we just want to be free of these chains," I responded to Griphook.

He nodded "Very well follow me and I'll take you to our medical room, Two of our medics would be happy to help remove the blocks, potions, and spells that were placed on you," Griphook told us before leading us out of his office.


	3. Chapter 2

_**§Parseltongue§**_

' _ **Thoughts'**_

" _ **Beast Talk"**_

"Talking"

" _ **Mindscape or mental talking"**_

 **I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or**

 **[Characters I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry paring and a reverse harem. This is a crossover between Harry Potter,Avengers and X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Holly**

"Alright, Miss'.Potters' this is my wife Nadlock and our mate Aggus they will assist you in removing the blocks and any spells and potions that may be in your system," Griphook informed us once we had reached the medical area. "I will leave them to it, once they finish we can talk about your inheritance, properties you may own as well as how many vaults you both have, family heirlooms and money that you have as well as any assets you may have, Also, we will go over all of the suspicious withdrawals that have been happening since you were one and a half." Griphook told us before he left us with his wife and their mate.

Nadlock and Aggus lead us each to a bed with white sheets on it, they instructed us to lay down on the beds and relax as they did medical scans on us to see everything that was placed on us. They ran their scans and found out that we had many potions influencing us as well as many two med goblins were furious when the scans came back.

We were malnourished, had stunted growth, we had weak bones that had been badly healed, and so many scars and internal injuries, also someone had poisoned us, as well as the blocks and glamours that had been placed on us.

"Okay I'm not going to sugarcoat it, this will hurt and you'll probably pass out from the pain as we fix you up and in all honesty, I'd rather you pass out during this. As I would not wish any of this on anyone, Now I'd like both of you to disrobe because we are going to have to place various runes on various parts of your body, and after we are done you will feel stronger and healthier." Nadlock told us after all the tests were run.

We did what the med goblins told us to do laying back down on our beds after we were done disrobing. The Goblins drew the runes all over our bodies then a handful of med goblins came and joined the two med goblins that we had met.

The goblins started the ritual, and I bit my lip holding my pained whimpers in and closing my eyes. We had been warned that we would experience pain during the removal of the blocks, potions and spells. As the pain got worse the whimpers escaped slightly and then soon I gave into the bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Shared Mindscape**

" _ **Holly how do you think we will be after all this shit is removed from us." Rosemary asked her sister in their shared mindscape.**_

" _ **I don't know Rosie, I'm thinking though that we will act almost the same only without the glamours, spells, blocks, and potions on or in us. I wonder though who our bond ones are." Holly responded.**_

" _ **Do you think maybe the twins are our mates, we always felt that slim connection with them." Rosemary asked thinking about who their mates would be.**_

" _ **I think they may be but I think we may have more than the two of them it's just a feeling but I feel like we will meet them soon I also feel that we need them to stay grounded." Holly replied to her sister sharing her feelings.**_

* * *

He was on a personal mission, he had been on and off this mission since he had woken up with little to no memory of the last twenty-five years previous, about seventeen years ago (give or take.)

He felt as if he was missing a huge part of his life, and it wasn't just the years. It was as if those years were very important,He may have been the wolverine but that's really all he remembered at that time,The mission he had been on and the wizard Dumbl-something or some other, he had cast a spell on him but he didn't know what that spell had done. He felt that it had a relation to the lost memories he had been experiencing.

He wanted those memories back, he had a gut feeling that he was missing some very important people, he felt it down to his bones and in his soul.

Xavier couldn't help him, but at least he had tried to help. Xavier couldn't figure out why Logan couldn't remember those past years. There was no clear evidence that he could see.

Logan found himself in Great Britain once again, London to be exact, he had been coming back here at least twice a month throughout the years since I had woken searching for answers,he felt that the answers were somewhere around here.

This time though he saw a big whale of a man about to hit a thin tall women over some argument or fight and being who he had become he went to help her, he may not have gone out of his way to save people but he also didn't let people suffer in front of him, when he looked at the woman and had a sense of familiarity, as if he had met her before.

A memory was trying to come back, as he looked at her the memories were fighting to come back so hard he felt a huge headache coming on.

The lady shot a spell at the man to make him forget her and her son and her daughters as well as her nieces, she was tired of him beating her nieces and once they had left and gone into hiding, he took his rage out on her.

She was worried about her son and daughters being the next victims and she was also worried that her son would gain illness with the way he was always eating so much extra food and sweets.

Though Logan didn't know that she did this he just saw a bright pastel purple light shoot from her hand at the whale. The man had a glazed look in his eyes as he left the woman heading to god knows where that really didn't concern him.


	4. Chapter 3

_**§Parseltongue§**_

' _ **Thoughts'**_

" **Beast Talk"**

"Talking"

" _ **Mindscape or mental talking"**_

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or Characters. J.k. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and Marvel owns Avengers and X-Men. I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry paring and a reverse harem. This is a crossover between Harry Potter,Avengers and X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Logan**

I looked back to the woman and I started to walk towards her I felt a familial connection with her that just clicked in, The woman looked at me for a brief moment her eyes showing recognition as she looked at me. She gave a small smile to me before shaking her head, muttering that her niece's father was dead no matter how similar this man looked like James Potter, before starting to walk towards the park exit. I only heard her because of my increased hearing.

"Wait miss," I said walking quickly towards her. She stopped and looked back towards me with a curious look in her eyes. "I'm sorry miss it's just you seem familiar to me and well I feel like memories are trying to come back to me but there is like a block there that is preventing them from coming back." I said catching up to her, She looked up into my eyes.

"Yes,I thought that you too looked somewhat familiar but the person that you look so much like is dead as far as I was told. His name was James Potter, He was my twin nieces' father." She said looking into his eyes. I rubbed the center of my forehead as I felt more clicks in my mind, doors unlocking.

She gasped seeing light blue magic glowing slightly around him. The same color as James's, Magic was connected to the soul everybody had their own unique magic color though some were similar colors they all felt different however. Her own was a pastel purple color. "Look I know you have no reason to trust me but I think I can help you, You are right about knowing me well because I'm almost certain that you are who I think you are, I know it's almost impossible but I think you beat the odds of it being possible." She said with a small smile "Follow me and we shall see if my abilities will be able to help you, like I think they can." She said as an afterthought, before again going towards the exit.

* * *

 **Loki**

Their alive I said into my mind, Freya's daughters and mate James though he most certainly wasn't the same James, He wasn't James Potter, He was really James Logan Howlett. I thought to myself as I felt his magic activate.

My adopted sister had no memory after her time as Lilly had ended, We had to block her memories as Lilly, when she had come back she had survivors grief, she thought her children had died even after her life sacrifice and blessing. She started to feel like she didn't deserve to live if her children and husband didn't get too so she started going on dangerous missions. It seemed like she was trying to get herself killed in battle.

I was about to head to her room but right before I headed out of my room, I felt a slight pain in my bicep and upper back, I grimaced at the pain grabbing my bicep, before walking over to my mirror and removing my shirt to examine my bicep.

On my bicep and back there were golden snowflakes developing, After waiting so long for any sign that there was someone out there waiting for me, there was now a few golden snowflakes that developed on my bicep and back.

I gave a small smile at seeing the symbols. I groaned as I made out a couple of them they were people who I had fought against on Midgard and the others were mostly Midgardians. Two of them though, were the Potter twins, Freya's daughters. However their true last names would be Freyadóttir, or Jamesdóttir. I'm not sure of which last name Freya would have gave to them.

* * *

The girls awoke feeling different and light after the ritual was done. They now looked a bit different now that the glamours were off. Rosemary and Holly both now had elfen ears.

Rosemary now had black highlights in her red hair while Holly's black hair had red highlights. They were now 5/4 instead of the short ⅘ that they had been from malnourishment, they had ended up with even though their Aunt would give them more than just two pieces of dry toast and water when their Uncle wasn't around.

Their Aunt was different from their Uncle in the sense that she actually loved and cared for them and never beat or hurt them.

Their eyes had also changed a bit gaining a rainbow deep inside their irises, Holly has emerald green eyes that had the colors of the rainbow weaved into them,that you could only see clearly if she is using her magic or is feeling very emotional or if she is feeling a particularly strong emotions.

Rosemary has Hazel blue eyes that had the colors of the rainbow weaved into them you could only see clearly if she is using her magic or is feeling very emotional or if she is feeling a particularly strong emotion.

* * *

 **Holly**

My sister and I quickly redressed and slowly stood up feeling slight pain in our limbs due to our rapid growth spurt. Most of the scars that we once had, had disappeared.

I was now endowing my violet robes while my sister was endowing her crimson robes. I now felt several links form and if I closed my eyes I could see golden lines linking others to me, mate links. I also saw a green and yellow link, It is a familial link, and a silver link for married in family. Surprisingly there are five strong and pulsing green and yellow links but I had only expected to see three.

We were soon greeted by Griphook he told us that we had been passed out for several hours. My eyes got big when I heard how long we were out. I wanted to follow the links to our father and mother now that I could feel them, but I knew we had business to finish here first. We had to go over the accounts and vaults we had. We followed Griphook to his office.

"Okay you are the heirs of the great and noble houses of Howlett, Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw,Le Fay, and Evans By blood, By blood adoption you are heirs Black, and Lupin and By Conquest you are the heirs of Slytherin, and Gaunt." Griphook said. "Now first the house rings just put them on your finger and you will feel a small prick as they take a blood sample." He said pushing the boxes in our direction. Rosemary picked up the Potter ring and placed it on her finger a few seconds later a twin appeared on my finger after a light purple light glowe appeared around the original. This continued with everyone of the rings.

"Okay now that that is settled, we have done an audit on all you vaults and you have thirty-six vaults within Gringotts. Fifteen of them have heirlooms, books and other things related to the family. Here is a list of properties you own, how many Galleons, knuts and sickles you have, and a list of the fluid funds you get also any properties that you own shares in. In total you have 345,123,259,072,975 Galleons, 553,244,489,380 Sickles, and 563,482,141,300 knuts. Now for the payment for the damages when your friends and you broke in I'd say we would need 3000 Galleons, and the tests would be 40 Galleons, The removal of the spells, glamours and potions will be another 50 galleons. Which would leave you with 345,123,259,069,885 Galleons, 553,244,489,380 Sickles, and 563,482,141,300 knuts." We nodded letting him know we understood and would pay what was owed.

"You can just take the money we owe you from our vaults, but we were wondering if there was an easier way to carry money so that we don't always have to make the trip to get more money, and so that we don't need to carry around a pouch of coins." I asked curiously taking a breath.

"Oh yes we can give you a pouch and Gringotts card that will work like a muggle credit card the pouch will have an enchantment on it so you can pull money right from your vaults you just need to think about which vault you want to pull from, also your rings will work the same as the card, the card is just sometimes more convenient especially in the mundane world." Griphook told us.

"Now Mr, and Mrs. Potter told us to take you to the Potter vault the day you two girls claimed the head Potter heirship, though this was supposed to happen when you turned have placed portraits in the vault, their own portraits." Griphook told us after we were done with our business and were given the pouches and gringotts cards.

A goblin clerk named Farrast led us to the carts that would take us to the vaults below the bank. I rubbed my shoulder as the warmth of magic that I usually felt around it heated up.

 **Rosemary**

I felt heat around the golden snowflake mark on my left shoulder that had always been there since I could remember. The heat was normal, I always felt heat around it and it was calming and made me feel safe. Though the mark was an inactive bound I could still feel the warmth and safety coming from it.

I could follow my magic to find our mates that are of age, but for any that were younger than sixteen we would not be able to place their exact location.

* * *

I felt old magic awaken within my mind, They were alive but most of my mates had died or been killed I had to save them but I didn't know how to go about it.

She wanted to go back in time, But that took a lot of time to set up. She would have to have permission from a few people.


	5. Chapter 4

_**§Parseltongue§**_

' _ **Thoughts'**_

" **Beast Talk"**

"Talking"

" _ **Mindscape or mental talking"**_

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or Characters. J.k. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and Marvel owns Avengers and X-Men. I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry paring and a reverse harem. This is a crossover between Harry Potter,Avengers and X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Tony**

I was in my lab working with my newest iron man suit, and upgrading it some more, when I suddenly felt my birthmark heat up, it had always been there, as long as I could remember. It was a Golden Snowflake, with what looked like some type of norse runes or something.

Since I could not read norse runes I didn't really know what they stood for, or what they said. The warmth that always made me feel safe and protected had made me feel more safe the power around the Golden Snowflake was stronger but not scary strong.

Something felt different around the area however, more enriched power wise.

A green light suddenly appeared on one of my computer screens, Jarvis warned me before the light materialized and grew. I wasn't expecting anyone but my senses almost screamed at me to trust this person, the person who was materializing right in front of me.

I knew who it was as soon as the light died down and I was able to see the form of a man with dark hair and emerald green eyes, it was Reindeer games but my senses were still screaming at me to trust him. I could see something in those emerald green depths, Love, Lust, Want, Warmth.

My marks heated up more, I grabbed my bicep as the warmth increased, Reindeer games looked towards where I had grabbed curiously before walking over to me with a smirk on his face.

"Stark is something wrong?" Reindeer games asked with a smile still on his face. I grimace as my body started heating up. I could sense the power from Reindeer games it was power I hadn't sensed the first time we met, the time when I had been thrown out of my own window in my tower.

"What is wrong with me?" I muttered to myself grabbing my bicep tighter and groaning as my jeans become a little too tight around certain areas. I looked back into his eyes trying to gain some clue about what is happening to me, because I most certainly didn't have this sort of reaction to him the first time we had met.

I could see that his grin had just gotten bigger as if he had heard me and approved of what I was feeling. I had been named the number one playboy but I had never felt strongly towards someone before let alone a man. I had never felt this strong need or want before.

I could feel his eyes rove over my body though it wasn't very exposed even with the form fitting clothes that I just happened to be wearing. I was really cursing my jeans right about now because they were leaving little to the imagination, with the tent I was feeling in the front of my pants. I heard Reindeer games chuckle as he caught sight of my tented pants. The chuckle wasn't evil or mean it was a sound of amusement, at least that was the impression I got from it.

"So it's already started then I see Stark. Do you really not know what's happening to you at this moment? Do you really not understand the reactions you are having at this moment?" Reindeer games asked curiously looking over me again. "Do you really not understand the want, the need that I can see in your eyes?" He asked as he slowly moved closer to me. "Even as you hold the area that I can sense Fate and Destiny's magic." He asks even closer to me.

He was now a breath away, it seemed like he was just waiting for me to make my move but I wasn't sure what to do, I had never been in this position before, I'm the guy with all the answers. But I didn't have the answers to this predicament, I knew that my body was almost unnaturally warm, I knew that I wanted Reindeer games, I knew that he wasn't the only one, but I also knew he was the only one here.

He was now a breath away and I tried to suppress a whimper but failed miserably. His grin just got bigger.

"Well Stark have you put it together yet? Have you figured out why you are reacting this way towards me?" Reindeer games, Loki whispered these questions while he was still a breath away. "I know I'll give you a hint." He said pulling off his jacket and moving his hand over his right bicep I groaned seeing the muscles in his arms they were not as noticeable as his brother Thor's, But then I saw a mark it was glowing gold and shining as brightly as the identical mark on my own bicep. It was a golden snowflake but at the same time it had different initials in different handwriting all around it. I saw my own handwriting and initials along with the others.

"Make your move Stark, unless of course you don't want me. I didn't think you would after the chaos I caused the last time I was here, even if my mind was being controlled much like The Archer's had been. I really just wanted to go back to my family, granted my father isn't really my father when I fell into the abyss once I lost my grip of my brother's hammer and fell from the rainbow bridge." He said as he started to pull away from me, looking as if he felt the rejection already.

I growled at his actions after all I had just put all the pieces together, He was mine well partly mine we had more than just us in this mating, Judging by all those initials around his mark. I didn't feel this possessive the first time we met, so why was I feeling this way now.

"Why didn't I feel this way the first time we met 'before you threw me out of my own window.' Now I'm not rejecting you, I just want to know why this is happening now instead of the first time we met." I asked in a somewhat husky voice, I noticed that he physically shivered as I voiced this question.

He coughed awkwardly "Well you see we as in the norse gods don't get our soul bond mark until we meet our first mate or in this case mates, and well I didn't even think their was anyone out there for me after waiting centuries for some kind of sign I just well, I just gave up after I found out my true heritage." He told me sadly, his smile was nowhere to be found, anymore and I definitely didn't like that, his smile made my heart feel somehow lighter.

I sighed and did what I wanted to do before all the questions I pulled him towards me when he least expected it and kissed him hard, licking his lips asking for entrance but he stubbornly denied me entrance, So I being me did something totally unexpected I reached down with both hands and squeezed his ass, but not too hard. He opened his mouth in a gasp and soft moan. I smiled in victory before slipping my tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss.

* * *

 **Logan**

We had come to a very boring looking neighborhood, It was a scarily normal neighborhood. I had the sense that I did not want to be here but I followed the lady, Petunia she had said her name was.

We went into the house marked #4 of Privet Drive at least that was what the address on the mailbox had said.

"Okay you can come in the sitting room is the first room on the right. Would you like something to drink tea, water or a beer." she informed me and asked, I of course asked for a beer she nodded and headed farther into the house to I assume the kitchen. About twenty minutes later she met me in the sitting room handing me a beer and sitting down as well with a cup of what looked like water and lemon.

"So it appears that you have a block on your memories that is wavering slightly since you've met me. My only guess is that someone doesn't want to remember significant parts of your past or anything to do with my family and yours by extension. There has been some really bad things happening the last few years and I fear for my family my kids my nieces, but at the same time, I feel as if your my brother be it a brother in law or not. I will try, to my best abilities to help remove that block as it can only be magically removed by a witch or wizard and seeing as I am one even though I don't use a wand like my sister did, because the origins of my magic is different. My mom's family are close descendants from the Greek goddess Hecate. I tell you this in utmost confidence so that you may know a little about me. Where you come from I would be referred to as a mutant, because of my magical ability." She told me all this as I nodded that I understood her.

"So what is it exactly you need me to do? I get what your saying and if you can help remove the blocks in my mind I'd be very grateful to ya, but I have had people try and fail before, and if you're sure to the reason why I don't mind your help and I don't smell any lies on you." I said after some thought.

"Well I need you to be comfortable and relaxed and you can't fight against me or my magic that will be going into your mind. It will feel as if I'm invading your space but if this works you may very well have access to your memories and a couple other things ability wise if we go about this the right way." She responded with a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

 **Thor**

I grasped my head in pain as flashes came at me quickly,as memories assaulted me, painful memories as well as good memories, That human sorcerer had blocked the memory of my mates and my twin son and daughter, Dudley Griffin Thorson and Hazel Taylor Thordóttir my kids had grown up not knowing I was their father their last names had been changed as well after I had been called to Asgard by my father.

I have no idea who put the charm block on my mind to make me forget about my mates and my children.


	6. Chapter 5

_**§Parseltongue§**_

' _ **Thoughts'**_

" **Beast Talk"**

"Talking"

" _ **Mindscape or mental talking"**_

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or Characters I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry paring and a reverse harem. This is a crossover between Harry Potter,Avengers and X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Thor**

I had no idea who had blocked my memories,I however had a suspicion that it was that crazy human sorcerer, I had gone back to Asgard because my father, The all father had called me back for important matters. We had discussed what needed to happen and we had been planning my wedding with two of my soulmates Petunia and Clint.

I knew that I had not found all of my mates,because it had been foretold that I'd have eight would all have my mark, the mark of a red shimmering lighting bolt.

My memories had been unlocked when my Jane and I had shared our first kiss, after I had been temporarily banished from my home. I had done something very stupid after my failed coronation, when the frost Giants had invaded my home.

I had foolishly went Jötunheimr to battle and ended up getting one of my friends harmed and I had almost got us all killed. It was a stupid and foolish thing to do, but I had met my Jane after the foolish mistake. My only wish had been to meet her in different circumstances.

I helped save Midgard and gained my title and power back, however shortly after my father called me back to Asgard because a battle was brewing, a war was close.

Loki had been proven innocent after he had finally told our father what really happened after he had fallen from the rainbow bridge we then had to again fight Thanos and put the mad titan back where he belonged to get him back under control.

I was now being assaulted by my own mind memories that I had lost but, now I have regained.

I wasn't sure how to go about reuniting with them, Clint was with the Avengers but he didn't recognize me, I'm not sure what happened to him to make him forget maybe it had been the same man, but I don't know how to go about unlocking his memories.

I may act dumb at most times but, this time was important he was my mate, Tuny, and I had saved him the day we met him he had been free falling from a high area and he was injured.

I had flown to him catching him and Petunia had used her magic to heal him to the best of her ability, then we had taken him to the home we shared and laid him on a bed in one of our guest rooms, so that he could finish healing.

* * *

 **Nadalia**

I knew that I had to help him regain his memories little Clinty, He was my mate as well as my best friend's mate, Petunia's mate.

Petunia became my friend before I met up with Tasha again, I had been running away from the Red Room after Tasha had gotten out a year earlier when Clint recruited her to join shield.

The two of us were like sisters I knew she would have saved me from the red room if she could have, but I knew she didn't want to get sucked back in.

I understood that much I sure as hell didn't want to be sucked back in myself I would have done my damndest to help save her, as she did all she could to do the same.

She had sent Clint to help me escape but we had gotten separated, as we were escaping.

I had ended up in Surrey, England Great Britain, while I was running and in hiding. It was here that I'd met Petunia and we had become friends. She had told me about Clint and how he had just disappeared one day.

She had also told me of Thor the god of thunder and how he had been called back to Asgard and had not come back.

My friend and mate Jane had met the god but at the time she had not known that they were mates.

I had watched as they had shared their first kiss. At the time I did not feel as if I deserved those two lovely mates so I hadn't said anything about it I just put my hand over the mark on the inside of my wrist, the lightning bolt that had always shimmered in the right light. I had placed a glamour on it to hide it only those with strong magic would be able to see it and sense the magic within the mark the ancient magic of Fate and Destiny.

Now a couple years later, I love myself, I don't have the spite for my past actions that I had, had that day long ago. I feel that I deserve who Fate and Destiny have declared as mine. I'm hoping the kiss of a true mate will bring Clint's memories back.

The only thing is that I don't know if he'd let me close enough to actually share a first kiss with me. Yes he did help me escape but we hadn't become close to each other. I did feel love towards him. I did also want to help him regain his lost memories.

I was now watching him from the shadows within the Avengers tower, He looked as hot as he did the first time I had met him.

I had removed the Glamour from my mark and also my fay ears. Yes I had found out that my mother had been a Fay princess a couple years ago and that I was a Weasley. I had found out my full name was Nadalia Camilla Luca Weasley. That I was the heir to the noble family Weasley, and The heir to the Camilla a Royal Fay family. There are eight Royal Fay family they all rule a part of the Faerie realm and The Fay were cousins of the Elves from the Elven Realm which also had eight Royal Families.

The Realms were just three magical steps away. All you needed was an image of the realm you wanted to go to within your third eye and to concentrate on your magical core then take the three steps and the portal would open but only to the person or persons who are pure of heart, those who don't seek to destroy, harm or enslave the mythical beings.

Anyway after taking a deep breath I slowly walked towards Hawkeye wetting my suddenly dry lips before I let myself into his line of sight.

"Hi Hawkeye, how are you?" I asked pushing some of my fiery red hair behind my ear with a small smile on my face. I had dropped the glamour that I had always had up since I met him. My Fay features were now exposed along with my red lightning bolt mark.

He gave me a weird but calculating look. "I'm alright Nadalia. How are you doing? Its weird for you to be talking to me, You only ever talk to me out of necessity or during a mission. What's up and whats with the changes to your body?" He responded to me.

I took a deep calming breath "In order, I'm nervous but I might be better after this. I've been kinda sorta distancing myself from you, because I didn't feel like I deserved ya. As for the changes well this is the real me this is what I really look like." I said to him before turning my arm palm up showing my inner wrist to him, the place where the red lightning bolt is before he can ask me why I felt the need to distance myself from him.

His eyes got big at seeing it as he grabbed his shoulder, where I had seen his mark a couple times before. I waited with bated breath, watching him, and wondering what was going to happen next.

He gained this lost expression, actually lost on words. I had never actually seen him at a loss for words.

"Oh come on you are never this silent. I guess I was wrong to tell you this but I felt like it was time to tell you. I thought you would accept me, but I guess I was wrong. No need to reject me vocally, I get it you don't want me. Excuse me and forget this happened." I muttered before walking away from him I couldn't take the rejection right now, but I'd live even if he didn't want me it wasn't as if I was a damsel in distress or anything like that. I mean yes I was a girl and I felt distress but I'd pick myself up I have never relied on any guy before and I wasn't about to now. I'd just have to find a different way of unlocking his memories.

At the last second he grabbed my arm pulling me into his arms and securing his arms around me and placing his chin in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't that I was going to reject you. I was just surprised that one of my mates was so close. I thought I would never find any of these people on my mark. All my life I've always kind of been on my own." He muttered softly against my neck.

"I know the feeling until I met Tasha, I was always alone fending for myself ever since I had been kidnapped from my family and taken to the Red room. I had a family once but I don't really remember them I don't even know if I had any siblings or if my family loved me." I whispered turning in his arms so I was facing him, I was now looking into his blue eyes, Azure blue magic was softly surrounding us as we stared into each others eyes.

After a few minutes of just staring into each others eyes I leaned in towards him hoping he had read the signs and would kiss me, he ended up meeting me halfway and we shared a sweet kiss. I felt the magic around us get stronger it wasn't magic with evil intent just my own soft magic, it was magic that wanted to help our mate.

My own magic fought against the gross shadowy magic that was within him. His own Forest green magic was helping mine. We now had a blue green color swirling around us. I was surprised Loki hadn't come to investigate the magic because it had become so strong,but as soon as that thought came to mind I sensed him coming into the room his aura curious.

* * *

 **Loki**

I went into the kitchen because I could sense strong magic, coming from there. It was a curious use of magic. I had never felt this kind of magic before, It felt calm and pure, almost innocent in a sense. When I got to the kitchen were the magic was coming from I saw Nadalia and The Little Hawk in each others arms sharing a sweet kiss.

I wasn't even aware that those two had magic but I could clearly see the forest green and Azure blue magic surrounding them. It was a beautiful feeling the magic I could feel around them felt loving felt healing, it wasn't the sharp chaotic feeling I was used to feeling within my own green magic felt enriched in love. I wondered if my own could ever feel that calm.

Then I notice something within the unconscious spell work they were doing it was an advanced and difficult spell. It was a memory charm in this case it was an unlocking charm for memories that had been blocked or locked away.

I then noticed a red glowing light shining from both of them, one in the wrist area, and one in the shoulder area.

I felt my brothers familiar magic around those two. My brother didn't have as much magic as I had but all Asgardians held magic some just chose not to use it as they thought magic was trickery and not also thought that magic was a woman's talent and job to use.

* * *

 **Fate**

Destiny, Death, Life, Magic, Chaos,Time and I looked down on them, The gods, goddesses and Witches and Wizards.

It shouldn't have happened like this. Freya's mates should not have died. Tom should not have taken that path to insane ville. Dumbledore had been the true dark wizard. He had manipulated everyone like little chess pieces. Even Logan Jame Howlett had been used as a chess poor man who was just looking for answers to his past after he had been shot which had caused him to lose the memories and it had been an injury that his healing factor couldn't repair.


	7. Chapter 6

_**§Parseltongue§**_

' _ **Thoughts'**_

" **Beast Talk"**

"Talking"

" _ **Mindscape or mental talking"**_

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or Characters I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry paring and a reverse harem. This is a crossover between Harry Potter,Avengers and X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Fate**

We were not happy with Dumbledore. Lady Death, was pissed at Dumbledore, because of all the extra work she had gained, as it was tiring for her and her reapers and it was work that wasn't supposed to come for thousands of years yet,once the earth began to die out.

Lady Magic, was threatening to reclaim her gifts from mankind at least from those who no longer deserved her gifts.

I was angry because Molly Weasley nee'Prewett, Ronald Weasley, Rani Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Albus Dumbledore had plans set up for the twin girls of a mutant wizard and a goddess witch, Dumbledore had even made them kill one of their soulmates. A soulmate my sister Destiny and I had chosen for them, we work closely together we have to agree on mates and other such things that are similar to that because Fate and Destiny have always worked closely together. Fate and Destiny are branches of the same tree you can't have Fate without Destiny or a Destiny without a Fate.

My sister and I were not happy with the people who decided to take Fate and Destiny into their own hands. We have a plan though,we are going to send them back to the beginning into another time, Mates and all except the unsavory ones, but we will only send a few through at a time so the timeline does not end up all crazy. What I mean is that they will all eventually reawaken with their memories intact it was just that some things needed to happen so that their body mind and soul grew stronger.

I was not however going to send the ones who took fate and destiny into their own hands back into a different reality. You see there is no real way to go back to the past of the reality and dimension they were currently in. You could however go sideways and cut into a new reality or dimension. There will be differences but at the same time there would be similarities.

I was also planning on sending Freya along she would do well in helping Logan and saving the rest of her mates. She deserved happiness love and her family. "Pervenissent Ad Scientiam Summam" I said the spell with Lady Time,Lady Magic, and Lady Destiny, the spell that would send them to their new destination "Do better this time my children." I whispered after sending them back to a few days before their 11th birthday.

* * *

 **Holly**

My sister and I suddenly felt very sleepy shortly after we had returned to our run down hotel room. It was a weird feeling, we had just barely made it to the bed that was in our room before we both blacked out.

* * *

 **No One**

Unknown to Holly and Rosemary many people around the world and realms were also feeling the sleepy feeling and blacking out soon after feeling so sleepy. All at the same time Lady Fate, Lady Time, Lady Magic, and Lady Destiny, had started the course of rewriting time. The current timeline was dying out making room for the past to begin anew in a new time and place.

Significant souls were being sent back into their past selves, and some were being placed into a temporary limbo to await their time to be sent back. The reason being that if too many were sent back at any one time the timeline would become just as bad or worse than the one that had happened.

The true blood purest and dark wizard however would not remember the old timeline he wouldn't gain the advantage. They hoped that this second chance would end better and that the pureblood war would not happen this time around.

They knew that battles would still happen with different enemies and some the same but they hoped that it wouldn't end up war torn, They hoped all the magicals would be able to live happily even with the small battles because there couldn't be heroes if there wasn't villains and nothing would or could be cookie cutter perfect,because life just wasn't perfect.

* * *

 **Holly**

After what seemed like hours I was woken by my Aunt pounding on the door, now I hadn't seen my Aunt in years so I freaked a bit my eyes jolting open as my sister jolted up.

"Are the two of you up yet?" Our Aunt asked through the door.

"Just about." My sister responded for us as we looked for our glasses, I was too shocked to respond when I heard her voice. We've always had a good relationship with her and our cousins' as long as Uncle Vernon wasn't around. Now Uncle Vernon was abusive to us even if he made sure that it wasn't seen by the neighborhood.

"Good because I need everything to be perfect for your cousins' birthday." She said loudly. Once she left a small note appeared in the cupboard in a pastel purple light that said _'I remember and we need to talk later after your ''Uncle'' leaves for work.'_

We quickly got up and got dressed before hurrying out of our cupboard.

I concentrated on the bacon and Rosie did the eggs. Breakfast got done soon enough we put the eggs bacon and toast on serving platters. We didn't need our uncle to blow a gasket. We didn't need the violence today.

We were already confused as to why we were in our younger bodies. Why we were back to a few days before our eleventh birthday.

I heard a voice whisper in my ear it said "Do better with this second chance my children." it was soft and calming it was what could only be known as a mother's voice.

* * *

 **Dudley**

I woke up, how I had been dying so how was I still alive? I had sacrificed myself to save my mate and child from a power hungry and crazy old wizard.

I looked around myself to see what had happened I took in my surroundings and noticed I was in my childhood bedroom.

I then examined myself and noted that I was back to being thicker, all my bulk muscle was gone. I was back for lack of a better word to being fat.

Yes all the fat was back damn it, it had taken forever to lose all that weight and to mold it all into muscle. I had never been small or slim, I had always been bulky, but I was back to being the unhealthy kind of bulky.

I heard a timid knock on my door and whispered a soft "come in"because I knew it was either my twin sister or younger sister they were always timid around our childhood home, around Vernon, yeah we found out that he wasn't our father a few years back.

My father believe it or not is Thor. He is the father of my twin and I, Sarah though has a different father and his name is Clint.

The three of us had been planning to save our mum from the abusive bastard that we had been forced to call dad up until a few years ago. We had finally come up with a plan to get her out of his clutches. As we had finally found our biological fathers.

Anyway Hazel and Sarah both came in they had a look of weariness the years had been hard on us all. We hadn't seen our mother in years and we hadn't seen Sarah in months.

Hazel has always been with me because of the whole stronger together thing that we have.

It had been really hard when she had gotten a Hogwarts letter and I hadn't. Even though we both had magic. Our magic was slightly different, the reason being was that she had a magical core and I didn't. My magic however came with a mutation a mutation that had been passed down from Grandma Evans to mum and then to me.

Anyway when she had gone to the school we each always felt slightly weaker. We kept in contact by writing letters back and forth and by our shared mindscape. The shared mindscape had always been useful to us. It was apart of us being a shared soul. A shared soul is when you share the same soul in two separate bodies. Basically it meant that we each had a part of the same soul.

They looked at me with underlying curiosity. I guess they were wondering if I had come back as well as I could see the harsh years in their eyes. "I don't know how but yes it's me." I said softly, letting them know it was me and that I was here as well even though I didn't know how this was possible.

The girls soon threw themselves at me and into my arms with tears falling from their eyes. They sobbed into my chest and shoulders and spoke incoherent words as they cried their eyes out. I held onto them tightly and let them cry into me as I confronted them by rubbing circles into their backs.

* * *

 **Sarah**

I woke up disorientate, I felt like I had been displaced in time, this time and place felt wrong but at the same time familiar. I lay still for a few minutes using my senses to feel my surrounding area. I felt safe for the most part except I also felt an underlying fear.

I could sense someone I hadn't seen in years Vernon, shiz how'd he find me. I had been undercover for the last few months. My brother had asked me to keep an eye on my ex headmaster.


	8. Chapter 7

_**§Parseltongue§**_

' _ **Thoughts'**_

" **Beast Talk"**

"Talking"

" _ **Mindscape or mental talking"**_

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or Characters I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry paring and a reverse is a crossover between Harry Potter,Avengers and X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Sarah**

My ex headmaster however had found out about two months later that I had been spying on him I had been put in the dungeons in someplace that I was unfamiliar with.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, taking in all my surroundings fully expecting to see the cell and dungeon I'd been in for so long. Why am I in my childhood bedroom? How am I in my childhood bedroom?

I looked towards the full length mirror on my closet door and noticed that I had shrunk. I looked to be about ten or eleven. I am only a couple weeks younger than my siblings. I was born a couple weeks after them don't ask me how it happened because magic is just that magical. Magic can make anything possible but yet even it has its own limits.

Anyway, I have no idea how I was here in my childish body and in this time,I had been magically bound and chained in a cell. I felt that this was a second chance to get things done the right way this time. I felt that Fate and Destiny was at play here that was the only thing I could think of.

* * *

 **Hazel**

When I woke up I was scared and breathing hard as I bolted up. Merlin how'd I get in this time, time travel was illegal but I hadn't used a time turner so the question was how did I get here and was I going to be in trouble? I bloody hope not because I didn't do it, I didn't use a time turner,charm or spell.

I heard a calming voice say "My dear children I give you a second chance do well with it and stop the needless deaths. Make this chance worth it and live my dears."

I needed to get to my brother, sister, mother and my cousins. Then we needed to get to Gringotts as soon as we possible could.I rushed to my brother's room and saw my sister emerging from her own and heading to the same place I was. She looked at me with warn eyes,I knew she was my Sarah,the Sarah from my timeline by just her haunted eyes. I immediately gave her a tight hug.

* * *

 **Tony**

I woke up in my lab, huh the last thing I remember was kissing Loki. Where is he, I thought he was just going down to check on some raw magic that he felt. He had said it would only take a moment to find out what was going on.

Wait this isn't the lab in Avenger's tower, in New York. I was in the lab that was in my Malibu mansion in California. How did I get to California, from New York so quickly? I had just closed my eyes for a second when I suddenly felt this bone deep tiredness.

I don't understand this. "Jarvis what is today's date?" I asked my AI."It is June 23,2000 sir, I sensed a disturbance a few seconds ago. What has happened sir? Your vitals seem different." Jarvis asked me.

"Well Jarvis I'm not really sure myself. I feel misplaced. I have no answer and that's bad because I've always been the man with all the answers." How did I get from 2010 to 2000, Oh lord I'm 19 again. Damn my playboy days haven't started yet. Loki doesn't know who I am anymore does he. Damn I have to wait seven years until I meet him again and I haven't even met the others yet. The many nicknames written in many signatures, around my golden snowflakes.

I pouted slightly and looked around my lab some of this stuff was so old and I had built everything there was to build in this mansion. It was too early to start working on my Iron Man suits.

I wondered what my younger sibling Harmonie was up to. She was born in 1889 but had been given up for adoption when she was born. She is actually my half sister but she is still my baby sister. I felt that I should reach out to her to bring her back into the family including her adopted parents.

It was a couple months earlier than it was in the original timeline but who cares I've never been known as one to play by the rules. "Jarvis search for a Hermione Granger and let me know when you start getting hits." I told my A.I. as I started working on some addons for Butterfinggers, U and Dum-E.

"Sir a Hermione Granger lives at Hampstead Garden Suburb in Heathgate, London, but I'm unable to find an exact address just the street and country. She is a straight A student, but she doesn't have a lot of friends because of how smart she is. She is eleven years old and will be turning twelve in a couple months. Her parents are a Dan Granger and an Emma Granger. It says here she was adopted when she was a baby As well." Jarvis told me after a couple of hours of searching.

I nodded to myself after a moment taking in all the information Jarvis had given me. I noticed a white glow around a piece of paper that hadn't been there before. I felt the need to pick it up and see what it was.

* * *

 **Letter**

 ** _Dear Big brother Tony_**

 ** _Are you in this time as well? Do you know who I am? If so please let me know. You know how to reach me. I am slightly scared being in this time period as I am eleven again. My parents remember me, but I'm just confused._**

 ** _It's weird being so young again compared to being thirty-one just last night. I hope you are well, even if your not my Tony, if you don't know who I am then just disregard this letter until sometime in the future when I am to properly introduce myself. Just remember there is someone out there who actually cares about you, yourself,not the bloody Stark name, not the bloody Stark company, not the bloody genius multi millionaire, but the Tony on the inside. The Tony Stark who is my brother, my family._**

 ** _Love your baby sister Harmonie._**

* * *

 **Tony**

The letter brought tears to my eyes, I wished I had someone like her when I had really been nineteen. She had always been so sweet, my sweet little sister even if we were seven years and five months apart.

I already missed her, I immediately wrote out my reply to let her know I was here as well, in this timeline that I missed her and that I felt weird being nineteen again. I was hoping against hope that Rose's future house elf Wismy would hear me and know who I was.

"Master Tony, sir calls Wismy, what can Wismy do for you?" The elf asked me as it appeared.

"Oh Wismy I didn't think you'd be able to hear me, I need you to take this letter to Hermione Granger please." I asked the elf.

"Yes, Wismy can do that for you, Wismy somehow feels you's in her magic and knows you through her magic." Wismy responded to me before taking the letter to my little sister with a pop.

With that task done, I began searching for a way to contact a certain Norse god. I wanted to avoid a certain alien invasion.

Damn, I knew I was going to have to let myself get kidnapped by the ten rings again, but this time I was going to save my friend Ho Yinsen this time, he had originally sacrificed himself so that I would be able to escape.


	9. Chapter 8

_**§Parseltongue§**_

' _ **Thoughts'**_

" **Beast Talk"**

"Talking"

" _ **Mindscape or mental talking"**_

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or Characters I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry paring and a reverse is a crossover between Harry Potter,Avengers and X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Holly**

After Vernon left our Aunt Petunia embraced Rossie and I into a tight hug, and then our cousins hugged us just as tightly. We didn't know for sure what was happening but we were happy that our Aunt and cousin were safe for now at least.

We talked and reconnected. Our Aunty told us that our father was still alive and that she had met him. That he was living somewhere in New York, that he hailed from somewhere in Canada.

His real name was James Logan Howlett. He however had no memory of us or our mother. His memories had been blocked by one Albus Dumbledore. We became determined to bring him back, We wanted to bring back his memories.

* * *

 **Time skip by a couple months**

 **Rosemary**

We had been through a lot these past couple of months since we had been brought back. Vernon was gone we felt that kicking him out was a better option than dealing with his drunken shit again. Yeah it was a little early in the timeline but we felt that this was okay to change.

Aunt Petunia had made him forget about all of us. She had taken away all false memories from him. We had made it to Gringotts to get rid of everything again we just couldn't deal with all of Dumbledore's shit again. All those spells and potions had to be removed at once. Our mother and father wouldn't have approved of them being placed on us in the first place. I just felt that in my gut it was a gut instinct.I had learned early on in my life to always trust my gut instinct.

The glamours that had been placed forcefully were now gone. Of Course we still had glamours but we were the ones who placed them not the bloody old, conceiving ass Dumbledore. We now looked more like our mother and father and not complete duplicates of one or the other. We both had our mothers green eyes and red hair but they had their fathers messiness that was the Potter genes,or was it the Howlett genes we weren't so sure about that. I mean it could be from both for all we knew. We had our fathers nose and eye shape as well. We knew this because of the few picture of our parents we had found.

We had partial located or father true self. We however haven't decided when we would awaken him fully by unlocking his memories,mind magic was a tricky magic in its own right. Mind magic was just that magic that worked in the mind, it opened,changed, closed and sometimes even created new paths and we didn't want to hurt or possible kill our father's mind. Therefore studying and practice on specially made dummies had been one of the greatest importance. We had been studdying mind magics and healing magics.

We had gotten all the books, days after we had been brought back to the past. After we had cleared Vernon's memories of us or locked what we couldn't clear giving him falsified memories. If it had hurt him just a little we didn't care he had hurt us all more than a little.

* * *

 **Logan**

I jolted up, breathing heavily, the nightmare had hit me hard they always did. Nightmares of wars and experimentation did that to sane people, not to say I was completely sane. I looked around the room I was in I was in my room in the X-mansion, Xavier's School For The Gifted.

I didn't know how I had gotten here the last thing I remembered was being in Surrey England, privet drive to be exact. I was with Petunia and she was helping me reopen locked memories. Memories about my wife and daughters. Memories about my life as James Potter, of Moony, padfoot, Sev, and wormtail.

I had gotten close to Severus in my last couple years of life. So he became Sev to me. Fuck I had to get back to them and find a way to open the link I knew we all had, don't ask me how I just knew. I also had other memories opened that I hadn't had access to before. I didn't know how that was possible but they were there nonetheless.

 ** _"My dear child I have given you a second chance, and unlocked memories, magics and fixed old injuries. Do well with this second life and chance, stop the needless deaths. Make this chance worth it and live my dear wizard."_** I heard a motherly voice whisper in my ear, a sweet and loving voice.

I quickly threw on some blue jeans and a white tank top, before running out of the room and literally running into two people who I didn't think I would run into so soon after being sent back to this timeline. I saw a beautiful blonde women and a beautiful red-orange hair women. I hadn't felt as drawn to them before, but now I felt even more drawn to them then I had before. Before I could ignore the feeling but now the urge to grab onto them and never let go, well it was almost impossible to ignore it.

I wondered if they both felt it as well. I wondered if I were to touch them, would I feel the delicious sparks, the sparks that I had once felt, whenever I touched my Lilly flower.

They smelled really good as well. Their unique scents were beautiful. One smelled like fresh snow of a winter's night, the other smelled flowery and like a fresh spring's day.


	10. Chapter 9

_**§Parseltongue§**_

' _ **Thoughts'**_

" **Beast Talk"**

"Talking"

" _ **Mindscape or mental talking"**_

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or Characters I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry paring and a reverse is a crossover between Harry Potter,Avengers and X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

 **This Chapter will time skip by a few years.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Rosemary**

Our family had decided to move to New York, It had been a couple years since we came to this timeline and realm there were certainly differences here that I had noticed. My sister and I had started going to Hogwarts when it was time for us to start, We had things that we needed to change.

We moved into a New York penthouse that was big enough for us all. My new room was violet which was my favorite color, I now had a warm bed and my own things.

Holly was happy to be here, she had her own space and belongings, She had forest green walls and bedding,that was her favorite color.

Our cousin Sarah had an electric blue room and bedding. She loved her new room. She was a strong witch and her magic was still blooming. She was a Ravenclaw at school.

Dudley had managed to get a place at Hogwarts this time around. He had slimed down and was starting to redevelop his muscle mass and get rid of the bulk fat. He had cream walls and red bedding in his room. He also has a laptop instead of a bulky computer that he normally keeps on his desk when he's not using it.

Hazel's room was a soft blue with soft blue bedding. She was also in Ravenclaw at school. She was much happier being away from Vernon. She had come out of her shell her true personality showing through.

We had started actively looking around New York for our father but we haven't yet ran into him. We are now fifteen years old and have been in this new timeline for five years. We had met the Weasleys and remade friends with the trustworthy ones. Monie was also our friend but she remembered the other timeline when we were in hiding and on the run after the final battle.

She was and is one of our best friends. She was waiting until she was seventeen before moving over here to New York. That was the age that you became a legal wizard or witch.

Dumbledore had played the death card and was now in hiding waiting till the last moments of a future war we were determined to stop before it began.

Next year we would have to bring together the pieces and reunite them and then convince Tom that he needed to reclaim the parts of his soul. We already had the journal we had made a duplicate of the journal minus the soul piece and turned that into Professor Dumbledore instead of giving him the true diary. We also had the Gaunt ring and slytherin locket,and Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem and of course ourselves. We just needed hufflepuffs cup and Nagini but we didn't know when she had become one exactly.

My sister and I had decided we would try to contact Tom through our tiny lightning bolt scars that held slivers of his soul. It was a connection to him. We couldn't use the soulmate link unfortunately because the soul bond had been blocked on his side.

We went to our spell room that was now a part of our home. We had created it shortly after moving into our penthouse. It was a safe place to do magic and rituals. Holly and I linked hands and started concentrating on our magic and mindscape. This was the only way to make contact to the soul shards,each one was embedded in the scars on our wrists however any conscience was in our mindscape.

The mindscape had been a shared one since we had been born because we were magical twins. Magical twins are each one part of the same soul, otherwise known as a shared soul. However only twins who share the same egg that has been equally divided are magical twins, basically Identical twins Fraternal twins don't fall into that category.

Anyway we went into our mindscape looking for the soul pieces well in reality it was one piece being that our soul was connected, my twin and I we were connected by a shared soul so needless to say anything permanently done to one of us was replicated on the other. This is why we had the same scars in the same exact places.

The beautiful river, waterfall, forest, and flowers slowly showed up as we concentrated on our mindscape. There were Holly,Rosemary,Lilies, Roses and Daffodils in the gardens. There was also a castle that was similar and ways to Hogwarts but at the same time very different it was the fay castle that was hidden in between the lands well at least that's what it was supposed to resemble.

I got up out of my sitting position once our mindscape had stabilized itself. I started looking around for the connection to Tom I decided to start by looking in the forest and my sister decided to start looking in the castle. It took some time to find the sliver of his soul, it felt like hours but we finally found it in the palace dungeons.

I took a breath I felt so sad that he had put himself through this due to a blocked soul link. I knew he had at one point had great ideas to make the wizarding world better. Magical orphanages and homes for abused magicals was one of them.

"Oh honey why did you do this to yourself."I asked with sympathy "I wish we could have been there for you before all this shit had started. Before Dumbledore had twisted your mind and blocked your soul link from your mates." I said picking up the tiny shard that looked like a baby.

* * *

 **Holly**

I saw the baby that resembled our mate and I felt so sad that he had to go through all the shit he had.

"Baby you have to allow your soul to become one,once again there is a much smarter and safer way for you to get what you wanted because you are one of our soulmates and we have elven blood within us and elves are immortal also we are the mistresses of death and Hel is our friend she is the goddess of mate will you except your full soul back to take away the madness."I sent right into Tom's mind since we had located the shard we had within us it gave us a direct link to the original soul. "Also I figured I should let you know that, that little prophecy is false it was made up because Albus could not control you like he wanted and because he wanted the glory that defeating a dark lord would bring him. Also a soulmate can not succeed in killing their own soulmate, because the feeling of killing your own mate is a hollow pain no matter how many mates one may have the hollow spot,hollow pain will never leave." I said speaking from the experience I had gained.

It was an experience from the first time around when my sister and I were forced to kill Tom, granted at the time we hadn't known he was one of our mates. We did live with the hollow pain however at the time we hadn't known why we had felt so hollow.

"This is the reason that what happened that night happened. It is why you became a wraith it was the magic of a new soul bond." I told him. I had done a lot of research on soul bonds since I had come back in time. I wanted to find out exactly what a soul bond was after finding out we had mates and that our links were blocked.

After we talked to our mate we decided to move the sliver of the soul within us to a more comfortable place than a dark and scary dungeon. My sister and I decided to create a Slytherin green bed chamber for him and put him in there. We created the bed chamber especially for him we wanted him to be comfortable.

* * *

 **Loki**

I hated that I might have to allow myself to be controlled again by a mad Titan, The mad Titan. I mean why,why did this have to be a fixed point in time. I did not like losing control of myself. I liked control and being in control of myself. However this point needed to be kept in tack it was the formation of the Avengers.

Was there any other way to achieve this without the Chitauri. Could I maybe use my illusions, I mean I could solidify them make it seem like an invasion.

If I were to use illusions, the world would in a sense be completely free of the Chitauri invasion. The mad Titan wouldn't get his claws into a prince of Asgard though and by extension a prince of Jotunheim. I wasn't sure if I would be taking the place of my father Laufey this time around it wasn't a fixed point and it had been for petty revenge in the first time around out of petty jealousy. Jealousy I no longer felt, I no longer searched or craved Odin's aprovel.

Odin was a dick as Tony would say. I missed Tony I had just found out he was one of my mates and then I had in a sense lost him shortly after finding him. I didn't know if he was my Tony or this times Tony and I was honestly scared to find out. My Tony had been through a lot especially regarded to me when I was being mind controlled by Thanos.

My oaf of a brother seemed a little different however, more mature and less of a battle and fame seeking warrior. He seemed to be looking for someone everyday, however and the block that had been on him was gone, it wasn't a block I put on him I don't generally put blocks on people. I'm not really sure who put it on him. It was a pretty strong block so strong that I could sense it so I know whoever had put it on him had been very strong magical wise. I wondered who he was looking for I wasn't privy to why the block had been there or who it had been blocked by. It was just there one day but now it was gone.

* * *

 **Tony**

I had the arc reactor once more it had been five years since I had been sent back to this body. My elven blood was stronger in this reality it was something I hadn't even known about in the other reality. The ten rings had been destroyed once more and much quicker than the first time around. My friend and his family had survived this time around.

I ached for a certain trickster everyday, however since I got sent to this time and the elven blood had awoken I had, had no idea that I was part elf.

We had only shared one passionate kiss before the event happened. I missed Reindeer Games but I had no way of contacting him until the Chitauri attack happens. I at least know why he decided to do what he had done it was because of mind control.

I really didn't want to get thrown out of my own window again but I had a feeling that it would happen once again. The invasion had to happen in order for the Avengers to come to be, to exist for shield to create them.I felt that they needed to exist for future battles. Especially when Thanos finally made it through to would eventually need their group of Earth's mightiest heroes.


	11. Chapter 10

_**§Parseltongue§**_

' _ **Thoughts'**_

" **Beast Talk"**

"Talking"

" _ **Mindscape or mental talking"**_

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or Characters I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry paring and a reverse is a crossover between Harry Potter,Avengers and X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Logan**

I walked into the Professor's office after being told I could come in. "Hey Chuck have you found them yet?" I had been looking for my children since I had remembered my twin daughters. My little flowers Holly and Rosemary.

I had went to London shortly after I had regained my memories of being James Potter. I however had just missed them by days and now I had no idea where they may be. It had been five years since I had woken up in this time with unlocked memories. My girls would be fifteen now.

I had resisted the lure of a mate all this time. I hadn't made a true move on Emma or Jean since I found out that they were my mates. I didn't want Jeany to hate me and Emma wasn't always around she had left the institute shortly after I found out she was one of my mates. I also just didn't feel right claiming them without my Lilly flower.

"Logan it is nice to see you, I was about to call you into my office. I have indeed found them they are in New Rochell,New york which is about a half hour to an hour away from here. I leave the decision to go or not up to you." Chuck told me in response to my question.

* * *

 **Freya**

My husband was alive I felt his life force click into place in the back of my mind. In my mind's eye I saw the bright golden link of our bond.I was so happy to be able to feel him once more, he felt whole what had been missing before was now complete. He felt different but he was still mine,my mate. I also felt my daughters life force once more they had been hidden from me for so long I had always known they were alive.

I had at one point in time had a memory block on me but it didn't stick I had allowed my father to believe that I didn't remember my life as Lilly Potter neѐ Evans but in reality it had only been there for maybe a thing is I had sensed it and broken through it, I had been a little upset that my father had had someone put a block on me but I understood the reasons he had chose to do so. I however believe he had also had a ulterior motive behind his choices and that it was still in play, I know for a fact that the block wouldn't have been so sloppy that I could sense it.

I wanted to go down to Midgard immediately after breaking the block but I knew I had to bid my time and plan before going down. I loved my mates known and not fully known I also loved my daughters. Besides I had to find a spell or ritual to unblock the mate bond on Sevy ,Remy and Siri I knew my husband was strong and our girls were stronger. So I bid my time and researched in the Library looking for anything that could help.

My brother Loki had found me in the library one day, he had noticed that I was looking for something and asked me what it was that I was looking for. I took a second to debate if I wanted to let him in on my secret and allow him to help me. I knew that he knew the library better than I did, but did I want to take the risk of telling him the truth I mean I had kept the truth from them for fifteen years well technically fifty if you counted the five years being time redo and thirty years before time redo happened.

I knew he wasn't behind the memory block that had been placed on me. I however didn't know if this was my times Loki or this times Loki I mean it had been five years since I came back but had he been sent back as well.

"Brother do you remember it the other line before now? If you do not just dismiss my thoughts as that of a dream. Do you remember the man of Iron?" I asked my brother before giving him any true information.

"Dear sister you remember that time,you remember Stark? You remember them don't you the little flowers and your Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and your Potions master my sister?" Loki had asked e surprised. "I had thought I was on my own, I mean I feel that our brother remembers as well. He's always at the bifrost searching for something or someone."He added after a moment.

"Yes brother I remember everything have for a long time, That silly block lasted a week at most. I could sense it was there and broke it as soon as I was strong enough." I said with a giggle in my voice. "I am looking for something to break a soul mate block without injuring the soul itself. My poor mates are block from me and each other. Jame's had been altered slightly for him to feel me but he never knew Remy, Sevy and Seri were also his mates and they in turn never knew he and I were there mates." I told him wistfully "I also believe Thor is our brother Thor not this times Thor. I believe that he remembers all and that he is in search of his mates and children." I told him after a thought.

A couple weeks later we had finally found something that would work without harming them something that would be perfect, It was called sjel ubundet it meant soul unbound in English and it was a perfect spell for what I needed to be able to do.

"Brothers I have found the perfect spell to heal my mates souls." I said with excitement as I walked into our private meeting room. We had told each other everything we knew in the recent weeks and we were planning. We knew that Loki had to do the mission to bring the Avengers together and we agreed that the illusions would be the best option we didn't want our baby brother getting in trouble with all father.

We had been making plans of reuniting with our mates and family since that day we confessed everything to each other. Loki was going to put on a show and temporary kill the people or make it look as if he had. I would use my own magic and make sure no one actually stayed dead. Thor would go down to Midgard and locate his son and daughter along with his mate and my own daughters, because we knew they were together, since his mate was my human older sister Petunia.

I hoped that she was well. I still cared about her after all even if technically we aren't blood related, blood didn't always mean love after all. Loki wasn't my brother by blood but that didn't mean I didn't love him or care about him, he was my brother no matter what happened.


	12. Chapter 11

**_§Parseltongue§_**

' ** _Thoughts'_**

" **Beast Talk"**

"Talking"

" ** _Mindscape or mental talking"_**

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or Characters I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry paring and a reverse is a crossover between Harry Potter,Avengers and X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Logan**

I left two days after finding out where my children were. I was now in the city of New Rochelle,I had checked into a hotel and put my bags into the room I had gotten. I was now on the lookout for the family, I was ready to see my daughters once again.

I was in a diner getting something to eat when they walked in two girls with red and raven hair. They both smelled and felt familiar.

They were two beautiful teen girls they looked to be about fifteen. They looked so much like their mother Lilly but they also had aspects of me of James Potter. They were my girls, my daughters.

I wanted to go over to them,to embrace them and never ever let them go again. I wasn't sure if they wanted me around, or that they knew who I was.

* * *

 **Rosemary**

My sister and I walked into the diner for some lunch when we saw him. He was my father, no our father. He had unruly brown hair with a style that looks like he had devil horns, his eyes were brown. He looked like he was looking for something or someone I couldn't really make out exactly what or who he was looking for.

I knew that it couldn't be us, he didn't even remember us. I don't even think he truly knew about us.

Why had he turned to look at us? Why was he still looking at us? Was that longing I saw in his brown eyes? I looked towards my sister only to see her looking towards the man I was.

* * *

 _ **I think he recognizes us Mary. The look in his eyes looks almost like longing. I think he knows about us. Should we go over to him, sissy I feel like we should reunite with him. What should we do, I'm not sure what to do sissy.**_

 _ **I think that we should follow our gut feeling it has never lead us astray before. There has to be a reason that he's here at this moment in time. As to why he's looking at us that was, the way you'd imagine a father who lost his children would look at his newly found, reunited children. Also when have we not followed our gut in the last few years since there has been a manhunt on us.**_

* * *

I took a deep, deep breath before placing a smile on my face and slowly walking over to him taking the lead like I always did. When we finally got over to him I put my most innocent and polite smile on my face.

"Hello sir I know you probably don't know who we are, or what we are to you, but my name is Rosemary Luna Potter and this is my sister Holly Niki Potter." I told him giving him a sweet smile. "I uh… well we uh well you see we think that you might be the one we have been looking for, our true birth father. We don't know if you are him, well you look like him and your smell is similar to our own." I told him when we got over to him.

He had a small smile on his face the whole time I was talking. The smile just seemed to grow as I talked and before I had finished he had pulled us into a tight embrace and hugged us tightly without any hesitation.

We had embraced him back as he hugged us without much choice left to us. We hugged him back just as tightly and let the tears of fear and loneliness from a very lonely childhood with just the two of us really.

In reality this time around we hadn't been lonely we had been loved but the love of an Aunt and cousins wasn't the same as the love you received from a mother or father. The sacrifices they had made that night were strong and done with so much love.

"My girls, my little princesses, my baby girls. You've grown so much, the last time I saw you both you were only two years old."our father said as he continue to embrace us. I felt a couple tears soak into my t-shirt as we just hugged. We needed this, we needed the love of our father a father we might have never knew if the goddess of time hadn't sent us into a new reality, to redo it save the timeline.

* * *

 **Logan**

I held my daughters never wanting to lose them again and not wanting to let them go. They were mine,my pups my daughters. I had finally found them after looking for so long, so long searching for them. I had been back in this time for five years. I had, had these memories for just as long.


	13. Chapter 12

_**§Parseltongue§**_

' _ **Thoughts'**_

" **Beast Talk"**

"Talking"

" _ **Mindscape or mental talking"**_

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter plot or Characters nor do I own The Avengers plot or Characters I am just playing in the sandbox with them. I do however own this plot and my own original characters. I also do not own the Potter name. This is a Fem-Harry paring and a reverse is a crossover between Harry Potter,Avengers and X-men. This will also be a creature inheritance fic and master/mistress of death.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Loki**

It was the day, the day that the battle was supposed to happen I was walking through New york midgard and setting up the illusions that I was going to be using. I was not happy that I had to do this but some things had to happen.

I was however glad that none of my kills would stay dead,because I had my sister on my side this time. She was a strong magic user. My older sister was strong in many ways she was stronger than me which I grudgingly admitted but it wasn't a huge grudge.

I had staged my first appearance and now I was in the dreaded cage once more as I had let myself be captured once more. I hated the cage but I had to make the threat feel realistic I could already sense my sisters magic at work fixing the mischief I had caused.

I had sensed my first mate during the fight. I hadn't wanted to fight him but had no choice. It was a destiny that couldn't been changed. The Avengers needed to be created in order to battle Thanos in the not so distant future. I knew he was still slowly coming he wanted deaths love but she was unwilling to love him. She loathed him because of the work he gave her. I knew this because the goddess of death was indeed my daughter Hel.

My mate came into the cell room he seemed to be in the mood for mischief. I wasn't sure as to what he had in mind though. I just knew it was something. He rubbed his bicep where I had known Fates magic was as if he was testing me. I rubbed mine as well trying to ease it a little and nodded my head telling him I knew.

* * *

 **Tony**

I walked into the cell room feeling restless the bond link felt restless.

"Hello Reindeer Games I noticed what has been happening and the link is telling me that you know who I am to you. The cameras right now is set to a loop so they don't know I'm here right now." I gave him my sexy I get what I want and I want you smile.

"I've missed you as it's been too long since that one passionate kiss it's been five fucking years since I've seen you. Since I've touched you. Since you said you were just porting to the kitchen to investigate the magic you sensed." I said sighing and snapping my fingers to reveal what had happened to me since my elven blood had awoken.

"It seems that in this reality I'm part elf." I said as my elf magic disappeared to show my pointed ears satiny hair and my now bright eyes." This discovery just seemed to cause me to miss you more." I walked over to the control unit and typed in the correct pin to open it. I wasn't releasing Loki presay just making so I could get close to him I craved his touch I had been craving his touch for five years.

* * *

 **Loki**

"It seems that in this reality I'm part elf."My mate said as he shimmered the magic he had used to glamour himself to hide the changes his body had taken due to the elven blood I had sensed it before in the past but hadn't bothered to say anything about it. It hadn't definitely shown any sign of him knowing it was very faint at the time it hadn't had the power to awaken within him. His silky looking hair blew in a nonexistent breeze.

"I don't know how you managed to make it so long without contact but I want you and need you but I know now's not the time or place." He said after he had typed in the code to open the dreaded cage and then he walked seductively to me.

Growling I pulled him into my arms and securing him closely to my body. I kissed him hard nibbling his lower lip to gain entrance to the warm cavern.

After a few solid moments I pulled away Tony was breathless as was I.

"How pray tell did you know I remembered you? I could have tricked you with my silver tongue so that you would release me. If Thanos had been controlling me I would have done anything to get loose though I would have been able to do it with my magic alone get free that is." I asked after catching my breath.

"Well the fight was different for one you pretty much gave yourself up,put yourself into our custody. It was as if you wanted us to capture you as if you wanted to give yourself up."Tony responded looking as if he was in thought. "I could sense that you were using your illusions none of the people there that you had killed were real. They were illusions your specialty and any real damage has been healed or is being healed already." He added after a moment.

* * *

 **In the next chapter there will be a time jump**


	14. Authors note one please read

I'm sorry to say this is on hold and up for a possible rewrite but this is not being abandoned I just wanted to let y'all know so please be patient with me and fearnot I'm not abbandoning my baby just takeing a break and reevaluating it.


End file.
